The present invention relates to a video advertisement and marketing system, and more particularly to a video advertising and marketing system using video media that provides a collaborative process in which users, such as advertisers, can incorporate material, such as advertisements, products, objects, or other information, material and items (hereinafter referred collectively as “objects”), in various video media, preferably digital video media, and whereby viewers can communicate with said users concerning the object. In a preferred embodiment, the system allows users, to identify objects within a video media, such as used in television broadcasts and clips, DVD's and BLU-RAY optical discs, movies and movie clips, music videos, video files, streaming videos over Internet, and other such video media (hereinafter referred collectively as “video media”); and permits viewers to select objects within such video media and utilize the advertisement and marketing system to communicate and interact with users and other viewers.
Audiences today are often confronted with a daily surplus of social information that competes for an individual's attention in almost every aspect of their work, recreation, and social lives. A popular form of advertising on large private or public networks, such as the Internet, is through the use of video files that provide short digital video transmissions, known as “streaming.” Individuals also generally frequently view web sites to obtain information, such as news, weather information, entertainment information, broadcast information, much of which is communicated using digital video files. Such individuals also utilize other various video media for obtaining information and communicating with other viewers. Thus, because such media provides access to a large population, businesses seek and use such media to advertise their products and services.
Use of advertising in such video media has increased significantly in recent years with the advent of new telecommunication means, including cell phones, texting, TWITTER and the Internet. Such telecommunication means have been successful in connecting large numbers of people through various means that include online bulletin boards, Email, Tweeting, and online instant messaging. Accordingly, a single video media is often shared among a great number of people.
An assortment of such video media that is frequently viewed or downloaded contain hotspots (certain defined “clickable” areas in a digital video media) that have been embedded or incorporated within the video media. Such hotspots include defined areas that are typically associated with an image shown in the video media such that when the viewer “clicks” on an area incorporating the hotspot a certain action results. This action may include establishing communication with a user, such as an advertiser, by use of a hyperlink to an advertiser's web site. One problem with use of conventional hotspots is that each hotspot corresponding to an object must be placed within the video media prior to viewing by the public. This embedding process is relatively time consuming and expensive. Further, older video media, would not have the incorporation of embedded hotspots, and therefore could not be used by advertisers. Another problem with the use of conventional hotspots is that the embedded hotspots in a video media are usually permanent and cannot be removed, or changed, or additional hotspots added except by making such changes to each video media, such as individual movies, DVD's, video files, and the like. Further, current systems incorporating hotspots in video media cannot be used to incorporate or embedded hotspots in live video broadcasts, such as a live television broadcast.
Accordingly, what is needed is an interactive advertising and marketing system for video media that provides a system and process in which users, such as advertisers, can identify objects within a video media, including previously recorded video media and live broadcasts, that allows users to add, subtract and modify hotspots, and which allows viewers to select objects and communicate with and interact with users.